The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Microelectronic devices utilize packing arrangements that continue to become smaller and smaller. As such packaging arrangements become smaller, the stability and physical strength associated with such packages can become compromised. For example, creating packages with a peelable carrier foil that is removed upon completion of the package can leave the bottom of the package fairly flimsy. Thus, a mold can be provided that encompasses the package to thereby provide additional strength for the package. However, when the peelable carrier foil is removed upon completion of the package, various components may be pulled or “popped” out of the mold with the removal of the peelable carrier foil.